Shotgun
The Shotgun is a weapon released in the 1.4 Update. It appears in every difficulty, akin to the Crossbow. However, it spawns as disassembled parts. The three parts are as follows: *The Barrel with the holder. *The Trigger, the center body and the lever to open the barrel. *The Buttstock. The player has to find the three parts and place them on to the blueprint located at the Garage one by one. When it has been assembled, it becomes a weapon. The player can load it with a shell to use against Granny. Twelve shells are located in the house (see below). The shotgun is the most powerful weapon in the game. When Granny is shot with the shotgun, she will be knocked out instantly, unlike the Crossbow. As of the 1.5 update, Granny is knocked out for a longer time when using the shotgun. Although it is the most powerful weapon in the game, its ammunition is also limited (12 shells). When the ammunition is used against Granny, the player will do the recoil animation and eject the ammo shell out. After that, the barrel will be empty until the player reloads it with another one. Time-out Description and Appearance The shotgun appears to be a long-barreled Lupara ''when assembled. Lupara is an Italian word used to refer to a sawn-off shotgun of the break-open type. Although sawn-off shotguns have multiple short barrels, this one has only 1 long barrel. Locations of Shotgun Parts and Ammo If a part of the shotgun appears in one of these locations listed below, the other parts are found in the locations that are in the same row. There are a total of 12 ammunition in the house. Note that only the first 3 shells in the Garage can be found at the start of the game; the other 9 spawn after the shotgun is fully assembled. * 3 spawn in the Garage, on the Shotgun workbench. * 3 spawn in Bedroom 1, above the drawers. * 3 spawn next to the TV. * 3 spawn next on the little table in the Special Room. Trivia *Unlike the Crossbow, when the player fires it, Granny will be attracted to the sound. *If the player looks at the blueprint, this weapon is identified as a "''Single barrel s''hotgun". *Oddly, it is not possible to kill Granny, even with a shotgun. *Like the Crossbow, it can knock the Screwdriver in the can off the upstairs shelf due to its tremendous force. *The shotgun can only be loaded with one ammo at a time. *The shotgun generally takes more effort to put together than to find the Weapon Key, with the exception of preset #1 where it is found in the Playhouse, but it is slightly more powerful to balance this. *In the new 1.5 update, Granny will be gone for a little bit longer compared to other methods of eliminating her, making it more helpful despite being more tedious to assemble. *It can be used to detonate the Gasoline Can remotely, causing an explosion that is hazardous to both Granny and the player. If Granny is hit, she will be knocked out for the same amount of time as a direct shot with a shell, but if the player is too close, it will send them to the next day. *The shotgun ''can be used to shoot the button that traps the Spider, but it requires the player to be much nearer to the button than if they had used the Crossbow instead. *The shotgun can be used to kill the spider permanently, provided it is shot in close proximity and it isn't inside of its nest. Otherwise, the gunshot will just wake it up and promptly dish out karma for the player's failure. **Also, a direct shot from the Shotgun can kill the Spider only, an explosion from the Gasoline Can is completely harmless to it. *There is a Glitch that can occur where the Shotgun is unable to be fired or reloaded after being dropped while loaded. Gallery Shotgunblueprint.jpg|The Shotgun's blueprint and its 3 ammo Shotguncombined.jpg|The Shotgun assembled Shotgunclose.jpg|The Shotgun looks closely Shotgununloaded.jpg|The player holding the unloaded Shotgun Shotgunloaded.jpg|The Player holding the loaded Shotgun 90E1308A-D65E-40FA-9E52-511134F49850.png Which do you prefer more, Crossbow or Shotgun? Crossbow Shotgun Category:Items Category:Weapon Category:Tools Category:Version 1.4 Category:Basement Level 2 Category:Shotgun Parts